


Ice Block

by Liadt



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, tolkien100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Crossing the icy wastes is hard.





	Ice Block

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tolkien 100 prompt: cold be hand and heart and bone.

Elenwë and Turgon shuffled along a ridge of ice. Elenwë slipped, sat down hard on the ice and did not rise.

“Are you all right, my love?” said Turgon.

“We're never going to find our way over the ice. We should have swallowed our pride and returned to Valinor.”

“Don't say that. Think of our daughter. She needs her mother to be strong.” Turgon glanced over his shoulder at Idril walking with a group of elven children. 

“The fire in my heart is extinguished. How long until I turn to ice? This is no land, it is a tomb.”


End file.
